1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for producing a wire cable with a core cable or core strand, in which, after the outer strand layer has been stranded, the wire cable is hammered to smooth its surface and/or to increase its space factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire cables of this type are well known for special applications in which a smooth surface of the wire cable is of prime importance, e.g., because they are dragged over the ground. An example of such applications is the lumber industry.
Without hammering, individual protruding wires would quickly break at the surface, which would lead to operational disruptions, increase the risk of accidents, and make the cable unusable. Notches in the cable produced by hammering and the internal wire breaks that soon occur as a result of this notching are accepted as a tradeoff.